The Bejeweled line
The bejeweled line is a family tree of bois that can be traced back to beginning of jamaa. ''' UPDATE: Going to rework the family tree! the bejeweled family summary. '''The House of the bejeweled ones is a family tree that has been around for centuries, with some of the relatives even being related to Mira and zios and others being from other houses. Their is even a recently legitimized group of members from the tree that come from spintala, Due to it being a lbgtq+ relationship, both of them where disowned and their children nearly being murdered However, due to the fact sapphire, the new house head had hereby legitimized all disowned children and bastard children and lbgtq+ Members, the house has grow extraordinarily. With the dark age of smoky quartz passing off. House history 'The origin of the house heads being unknown. With only the the first one, lapis a regular spinny boi and beanangle hybrid Revealing herself thru sapphires (the current house leaders) body. The former house crest has changed alot with the second one before the new was of a smoky quartz crushing a ore of many gems. the current house crest is of a sapphire and lapis lazuli gem emerging from many rocks and rising into the sky with a sun shining brightly above them. Their was a brief dark age in the house, with smoky quartz nearly murdering both of his daughters (one for marrying a tribrid ) of the same gender named damselfly and the other in a rage after lapis possessing sapphire (her reincarnation.) Denounced him, saying he is a coward, and does not deserve to rule the house. Sapphire was healed thanks to lapises magic and managed to defeat and kill smokey quartz. Thus ending the dark age of destroyed history and disowning of children. ' the family tree (AS OF CURRENT!) http://www.familyecho.com/?p=I2NYL&c=d4zys9mcnw&f=400036143910311778 Trivia *Juniper and her children and her mate are immortal. *Sunstone is the earliest ancestor they can trace back. *The reason why 361 isnt heir of the toxic line is because hes already the co-head of this royal house due to being sapphires fiance and soon to be mate. *ace prefers polyamourous relationships. *the immortality gene is common among this family. *Sunstone is a saber-tooth boi. *lapis could see into the future. *tobiko is inbred, this is because their parents (uncle and niece) where messing around in a lab when they accidently spilled their blood into a gene machine and the cells grew into tobiko and their brother seaweed. This isn't the first time this has happened either. *smoky never really loved arame, their marriage was arranged. His heart was always with swiss, which could be one of the reasons he dreaded house duties and was a bad house head and a bad person in general. *Doge is still mad at the house for the bad treatment he and his siblings got. *doublelove is half a soul type-B doubledtailed spinnyboi. So is her mother. *epicwolfie died of asthma *pan is tone deaf *Damselfly is expecting a clutch of eggs, but shes gonna tell that AFTER the wedding. *tobiko's death is the reason why fman122 started hacking. He really misses them even while in the banned dimension. * Category:Lines